


The History of Doctor Faust (and His Unfortunate German Youkai)

by JollyRoger



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyRoger/pseuds/JollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyanko-sensei is hardly an expert on Western literature, but he is somewhat partial to certain stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History of Doctor Faust (and His Unfortunate German Youkai)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damariya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damariya/gifts).



> YEAH I DON'T KNOW. ~~But this isn't supposed to be serious.~~
> 
> (This fic references Goethe's version, by the way, not Marlowe's.)

Madara has never read the story of doctor Faust because Madara doesn't read much to begin with. Sometimes Natsume suggests that he doesn't even know how to read in the first place, to which Madara usually responds with indignance and a lot of huffing. Still, he knows the basic plot. It is a long, weird and convoluted drama about some old professor, his pretentious ideals and his personal youkai. Or rather, the German equivalent of a youkai. Either way, it sounds a bit too familiar, and Madara always ends up feeling bad for the youkai. The devil. Whoever that hapless guy with a cloven hoof is supposed to be, anyway.

"You know, Nyanko-sensei, he's not even a good character," Natsume says with quiet amusement. He is a university student now, and thinks he is cool just because he has read some foreign books, that brat. "I mean, he wanted to drag doctor Faust's soul to hell."

"Oh, really?" Madara replies and snorts. "He served that stupid charlatan for twenty-four years and got _nothing_ in return. Not even a bite. If I were him..."

"...Faust would never make a pact with you," Natsume continues and pats Madara cheerfully on the head. "Because you look like a stuffed toy. Just in case you forgot."

"Huh? Do you want me to switch to my true form?" Madara growls menacingly. 

"Yeah, no," Natsume says and picks Madara up from the pillow. "No dried sardines for you if you so much as _try_ to ruin my room, Nyanko-sensei."

"Well, _I_ will eat _you_ someday. Just in case _you_ forgot," Madara grumbles, wiggles out of Natsume's hands and rolls angrily towards a warm kotatsu. Very soon, he falls asleep, and in his messy colorful dream, he sees the German youkai who really, really didn't want to part with that stupid doctor.


End file.
